


Hidden Jedi

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi Natasha Romanov, Jedi Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov is 37, Older Woman/Younger Man, Peter Parker is 19, Post-Order 66, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha and her Padawan are hiding, but Natasha see's her Padawan in a new way
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first attempt at Natasha/Peter

Natasha Romanov wasn’t sure when it had started, when Order 66 came down she took her Padawan Peter Parker to Tatooine, they both settled into a peaceful life as moisture farmers on Tatooine, Natasha didn’t know when though but after Peter turned 19 she started to see him in a new way and it all started with after she had walked in on him shirtless.

Returning on her speeder bike Natasha made her way over to the moisture vaporators where she had seen Peter working, no longer Padawan Peter and No longer Jedi Knight Natasha, they had buried their lightsabers when they took refuge on this planet when Order 66 came down and their clones turned against them.

Natasha walked over to the moisture vaporators “Peter, I have the parts you need” she called as she came to a stop and her eyes widened, Peter turned to her with a smile, glistening with sweat and his well defined 6-pack, Natasha’s mouth went dry as she stood there looking at him, she was 35 years old ogling a 19 year old, swallowing heavily Natasha handed him the parts “Also Jawa’s are coming by to show us some droids” she said, Peter smiled as he grabbed his shirt and began wiping the sweat off, Natasha turned away and she made her way inside, thinking to herself _‘Get a grip Nat, he’s 19’_

Peter shrugged his shoulders, oblivious to how he made her feel and he went back to working on the moisture vaporators, hopefully the Jawa’s have a droid that was in better condition than the last one they sold him and Natasha, that droid went in the wrong direction and then exploded, once the new parts was installed he grabbed his shirt and tools and made his way back inside.

In the meantime:

Natasha watched from the entrance as he made his way back towards, pretending to be busy as he made his way down the steps “You okay?” he asked as he looked at her, Natasha smiled as she turned to him “I’m fine, I just forgot to pick up somethings from the spaceport” she said as she grabbed her jacket, looking at him she smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Quickly realizing what she did she scurried out leaving him standing there alone, smiling to himself dazed he made his way towards his room, he had been in love with her for a while but she was his master and he was her padawan, it was forbidden by the Jedi Order but now the order was gone, it was just the 2 of them left.

Mos Eisley:

Natasha got off the speeder bike and made her way to the cantina where she was supposed to meet some friends of hers, her friends were Pepper Potts and Wanda Maximoff, neither of them were aware that she was a Jedi but they were close friends, Pepper and Wanda were sitting in the booth in the far corner when Natasha arrived.

Sitting down in the seat Natasha smiled, Pepper and Wanda though knew something was bothering her “Okay, so what’s wrong?” Pepper asked as she looked at Natasha with a curious gaze.

“I got a problem” Natasha said “I think… I’m attracted to Peter” she admitted.

Pepper looked curious as Wanda smirked “Well that was kind of obvious, have you seen him” Wanda replied with a whistle, she had seen Peter only 2 days ago and she wanted him, she envied Natasha for living with Peter, smirking Pepper nodded her head in agreement, she herself was a married woman but her husband Tony was constantly away on business and she often fantasied about Peter when she was left alone.

Natasha though was hesitant, she was a Jedi and Peter was her padawan, it was forbidden by the order but she couldn’t get the image of him shirtless from her mind and the intense heat she felt between her legs; Pepper, Natasha and Wanda were talking for a while about Peter, Natasha felt a surge of jealousy coursing through her when both Wanda and Pepper admitted they had seen Peter shirtless and fantasied about him.

Natasha made her way back to her speeder bike and she headed home for the night, she couldn’t help but notice the increase of Stormtroopers walking about, starting up the bike she headed back to the moisture farm where Peter was no doubt waiting for her, she just had to hope he wasn’t shirtless because she didn’t know if she could hold herself back from pouncing on him.

Luckily the force was with her and Peter was fully dressed when she returned, he was working on their meal for the night, he had grown quite proficient in making meals for them, making their meal Peter set them down and together they sat down and began to eat their meal before going to bed that night.

Natasha though didn’t sleep well, all she could think about was her padawan in the next room.

Yep tomorrow would be a long day.

The following day:

Natasha and Peter did business with the Jawas who sold them an old red R-5 unit, Peter was fluent in understanding droids like the R-5 unit whilst Natasha on the other hand was fluent in understanding Jawas, they were the perfect team and they went back to work on the moisture farm, Natasha and Peter carried about with their chores until they finished and returned back inside, Natasha was sitting alone when Peter left his bedroom once again shirtless.

Natasha meditated or at least tried but with the fresh image of Peter shirtless had left her aching, biting her lip she focused on the Jedi lessons her master taught her but even that didn’t help, the fresh image of Peter’s 6-pack and hard body made her core heat up and dampen, whimpering Natasha knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself so she jumped to her feet and made her way out.

Still oblivious Peter shrugged his shoulder and made his way back into his room, Natasha in the meantime stood outside with her arms wrapped around herself, the wind blowing against her as she looked at the setting sun on the horizon, she bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder, unable to hold herself back she turned and made her way inside.

Screw the Jedi Code, they were not Jedi anymore.

They were just 2 people living together.

Natasha walked back in and banged on the door of Peter’s room, the door opened up and Peter smiled “Hey Nat-umph” Peter was silenced by Natasha’s lips on his, stumbling back Peter was too stunned at first before his arms wrapped around her hips tight and held her close, pulling her flush against him he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed with her legs wrapped around him tight.

Tumbling onto the bed their clothes were discarded until they were both naked, Natasha’s eyes landed on the rock hard 9inch girth between Peter’s legs and her core moistened more, licking her lips Natasha gazed at it before Peter pulled her close, wrapping his lips around her nipples Peter licked and sucked on them as she ground her dripping core against his cock.

Laying Natasha down on her back Peter hovered over her, the thick mushroom head of his cock pressing against the soaked lips of her core, nodding her head Natasha bit her lip in anticipation, smiling to her Peter nodded and he leaned in and kissed her, the kiss was slow and gentle as he pushed the tip of his cock against the soaked lips of Natasha;s core.

Pushing a little more Natasha’s lips parted and she broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, Peter’s cock sliding inside her and her walls clenching around him tight, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life Natasha arched back and she let a sharp cry, Peter continued to push his way deeper until he was finally buried inside her.

Breathing heavily Natasha nodded her head “Give… Give me… a moment” she whispered breathless as she held onto his shoulders, Peter nodded his head as he leaned in and kissed her deep, his tongue sliding and circling with hers as she held onto him tight, breaking the kiss Natasha nodded her head letting Peter know it was okay to move.

Keeping his movements slow at first Peter began to slide his cock in and out, Natasha’s legs wrapped around his hips tight as her nails raked across his back, their breathing heavier as their movements began to pick up speed, Peter grunting as he pistoned his cock inside her harder and faster making Natasha’s moans grow louder.

Items around Peter’s room began hovering and the ground quaked as their power built, biting down on Peter’s shoulder Natasha could feel her climax getting nearer and Peter’s cock throbbed and swelled inside her, getting ready to explode inside her and fill her full of his seed, holding onto each other for dear life Natasha and Peter hit their peaks and their cries rang out, the walls cracked as their powers flared as Peter groaned heavily as his seed began shooting inside Natasha.

Heavily panting Natasha and Peter rode out their climax together before falling asleep clinging to each other.

In the meantime:

The Imperial Inquisitor known as the 12th sister who had come to Tatooine in her search for surviving Jedi felt it, the power of Natasha and Peter.

Walking to her speeder, she took off for the home of Natasha and Peter.

The 2 Jedi unaware of the coming danger as they were fast asleep holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Natasha are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd chapter of the story
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments.

Natasha woke up still wrapped in Peter’s arms, she smiled as she looked at him sleeping in her arms, she was happy he finally slept, ever since the Purge he had nightmares of the clone troopers turning on them and often dreamed that Natasha was killed in front of his eyes, laying in the bed Natasha felt Peter starting to stir, eyes opening up from its deep sleep he looked at her with a smile “Morning” he greeted.

“Morning” Natasha greeted with a smile, she didn’t regret what they did last night at all, she loved every minute of it and it gave her something to rub in Pepper and Wanda’s faces after, kissing Peter’s lips gently Natasha and Peter lay there until Natasha pulled back, staring at one another Peter swallowed heavily “Do you feel that?” he asked as he looked at her worried.

“I feel it” Natasha replied, with a heavy sigh she slid out of bed “Remember where you buried our lightsabers?” she asked as she looked at him.

Nodding his head Peter got to his feet “I do” he answered, grabbing their clothes they got dressed and together they made their way to the exit, parting ways Peter headed around the back exit whilst Natasha went out the front, stepping outside Natasha gazed at the black glad figure before her wearing a helmet and a skull mask over her face.

Natasha knew who it was, she had heard the stories of the 12th sister of the Inquisitors, Peter snuck around the back and made his way to the small patch of sand nearby where they buried the lightsabers, he knew he should have made a hold in the wall and hid the lightsabers there, why didn’t he listen to Natasha?

In the meantime Natasha was standing there as the inquisitor step forward “Natasha Romanov, famed Jedi Knight hiding on this pathetic wasteland of a planet” the 12th sister sneered “And where would your Padawan be?” she asked, the metallic grating voice of the mask disguising the true identity of the Inquisitor.

Natasha clenched her fists, slowly the speeder bike behind the Inquisitor began to rise up, soon it was thrown towards the Inquisitor but instead the Inquisitor turned around, her black cape flowing in the wind as she used the force to grab the bike and toss is aside, Peter ran around and tossed Natasha her lightsaber and together they activated their weapons and blue and green blades rose from the hilts.

“Ah the padawan” the Inquisitor laughed sinisterly as she pulled out her duel bladed lightsaber and pressed the switch, the crimson blade of the Sith coming to life, Natasha and Peter circled the inquisitor slowly, both moving around her as the Inquisitor observed them patiently, the only thing filling the tense silence between the Inquisitor and the 2 Jedi was the humming of their lightsabers.

Peter launched at the Inquisitor first, turning to him the Inquisitor brought her blade up, the crackling of the red and green blade of the lightsabers colliding before she used the force to throw Peter to the side, Natasha charged and she engaged the Inquisitor in a fierce battle, the crackling of the lightsaber blades colliding echoed into the distance as Peter rose to his feet.

“How disappointing, I would have thought that the great student of Nick Fury would put more of a fight” The Inquisitor taunted as her blade and Natasha’s collided, Peter launched into the fight and the Inquisitor used both blades to fight both Jedi, the blades colliding with a deep crackle as sparks erupted as the blades clashed.

Kicking Natasha back the Inquisitor turned her attention to Peter, the blades of the lightsabers continued to clash against one another as Peter and the Inquisitor continued their fierce battle until finally Peter managed to find an opening, knocking the Inquisitor off balance with a kick Peter brought his green blade around and it sliced her helmet.

Staggering back the Inquisitor groaned before chuckling “Impressive” she said as she turned off her lightsaber and pulled her helmet off, turning to face Peter once again Peter’s whole body tensed up as he recognised her “C-Carol?” he asked, she used his shock to her advantage and she used the force to lift him into the air and tossed him back inside, she then brought it down on top of him.

“PETER!” Natasha cried as she watched their home getting crushed and come crashing down on top of Peter, grabbing her lightsaber Natasha activated it again and with a cry she charged at her opponent, there was another brief battle again between Natasha and the 12th sister Carol who had once been a Jedi and Natasha’s dear friend.

Carol locked their lightsaber blades together and smirked “If your master could see you now, his former apprentice breaking the code and sleeping with her own apprentice” she taunted.

Natasha pushed back hard against her knocking Carol off balance, staggering back Carol quickly recovered and she continued to duel Natasha in a fierce lightsaber battle feeling Natasha’s hatred and anger burning inside her Carol had a new idea, destroying the lightsaber in Natasha’s hand Carol used the force to hold Natasha still “You would make an impressive inquisitor” she grinned.

Struggling to break free Natasha was knocked out by Carol and she took Natasha away onto the Inquisitor ship leaving Peter buried in the rubble of their home, regaining consciousness Peter used the force to lift the rubble off him and he watched as Natasha was carried onto the Inquisitor shit and watched as it took off.

Crawling out of the rubble Peter watched on his knee’s as the Inquisitors ship flew up into the sky and vanished, kneeling there Peter lowered his head and closed his eyes, with Natasha’s lightsaber destroyed and his own lightsaber wrecked by the falling rubble of his and Natasha’s home.

Peter had to save Natasha before it was too late.

Grabbing one of the speeder bikes Peter headed back to Mos Eisley spaceport and from there he hired a captain of a light freighter to take him to 2 locations, the first was the planet of Ilum where there was a Jedi temple with Kyber Crystals, taking both his lightsaber and Natasha’s broken lightsaber he made his way into the heart of the temple and he found a Kyber crystal.

Fixing Natasha’s broken lightsaber and replacing the Kyber crystal with a new one, Peter then moved on to fixing his own lightsaber, somehow the crystals seemed to know why he was rebuilding 2 lightsabers, that was why 2 crystals called out to him, once the lightsaber was fixed Peter made his way back to the ship and they took him to his second destination… a Star Destroyer.

In the meantime:

Natasha was stuck in a cell with the 12th sister watching her with a sinister smirk before turning away and she left the prison, leaving Natasha alone with her meditation, unable to concentrate on her meditation though Natasha decided to get some sleep so laying down she closed her eyes and drifted asleep, It was 2 hours later though when the alarm blaring caught her attention, sitting up Natasha looked around before closing her eyes, after a moment her eye’s opened and she beamed “Peter” she whispered.

In the hanger bay there was a smouldering wreck of a small ship, blue lightsaber alight Peter deflected blaster rounds from Stormtroopers with Natasha’s lightsaber on his belt, launching into the air and blocking deflecting another 2 blaster rounds Peter sliced off the last 2 stormtroopers heads, gripping the hilt of his lightsaber with both hands as he looked around Peter made his way to the turbo life.

Back in Natasha’s cell

Explosions could be felt in Natasha’s cell as she rose to her feet and watched the prison door, blaster wounds could be heard as well as a lightsaber swinging and sliding through the stormtroopers outside before silence, standing there Natasha watched the door when it flew open Peter stepped in and smiled as Natasha flung herself on him, her lips meeting his in an intense kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her hips and his hands resting on the small of her back he held her close as their kiss became more intense, pulling apart Peter grabbed her lightsaber and handed it to her, she looked at the lightsaber in her hands before looking at him “You would have made a great Jedi” she said with a proud smile, Peter smiled back as he took her hand and he led her away from the cell and they made their way back to the hanger.

“I assume you have an escape plan?” Natasha asked as she followed him away from the cell towards the turbo lift.

“Steel a tie fighter and meet up with the light freighter that will take us to a new destination” Peter answered as he pulled her into a turbo lift.

“What about the ship you came in on?” Natasha asked before she smirked “You crashed it, didn’t you?” she asked.

Peter chuckled nervously “Uh… maybe” he replied causing her to giggle at the expression on his face,

Arriving at the hanger bay Peter and Natasha made their way towards the Tie fighter when the sound of a lightsaber activating drew their attention, Carol was blocking their path wearing black armour and wearing a cape, Natasha and Peter activated their lightsabers and prepared themselves, Carol gripped the hilt tight with both hands and the second crimson blade came to life “You would have made excellent Inquisitors” she said.

“Now… the Jedi will die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all for your comments and Kudos


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 rewrite, Peter fights to rescue Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the rewrite of chapter 2
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Natasha woke up still wrapped in Peter’s arms, she smiled as she looked at him sleeping in her arms, she was happy he finally slept, ever since the Purge he had nightmares of the clone troopers turning on them and often dreamed that Natasha was killed in front of his eyes, laying in the bed Natasha felt Peter starting to stir, eyes opening up from its deep sleep he looked at her with a smile “Morning” he greeted.

“Morning” Natasha greeted with a smile, she didn’t regret what they did last night at all, she loved every minute of it and it gave her something to rub in Pepper and Wanda’s faces after, kissing Peter’s lips gently Natasha and Peter lay there until Natasha pulled back, staring at one another Peter swallowed heavily “Do you feel that?” he asked as he looked at her worried.

“I feel it” Natasha replied, with a heavy sigh she slid out of bed “Remember where you buried our lightsabers?” she asked as she looked at him.

Nodding his head Peter got to his feet “I do” he answered, grabbing their clothes they got dressed and together they made their way to the exit, parting ways Peter headed around the back exit whilst Natasha went out the front, stepping outside Natasha gazed at the black glad figure before her wearing a helmet and a skull mask over her face.

Natasha knew who it was, she had heard the stories of the 12th sister of the Inquisitors, Peter snuck around the back and made his way to the small patch of sand nearby where they buried the lightsabers, he knew he should have made a hold in the wall and hid the lightsabers there, why didn’t he listen to Natasha?

In the meantime Natasha was standing there as the inquisitor step forward “Natasha Romanov, famed Jedi Knight hiding on this pathetic wasteland of a planet” the 12th sister sneered “And where would your Padawan be?” she asked, the metallic grating voice of the mask disguising the true identity of the Inquisitor.

Natasha clenched her fists, slowly the speeder bike behind the Inquisitor began to rise up, soon it was thrown towards the Inquisitor but instead the Inquisitor turned around, her black cape flowing in the wind as she used the force to grab the bike and toss is aside, Peter ran around and tossed Natasha her lightsaber and together they activated their weapons and blue and green blades rose from the hilts.

“Ah the padawan” the Inquisitor laughed sinisterly as she pulled out her duel bladed lightsaber and pressed the switch, the crimson blade of the Sith coming to life, Natasha and Peter circled the inquisitor slowly, both moving around her as the Inquisitor observed them patiently, the only thing filling the tense silence between the Inquisitor and the 2 Jedi was the humming of their lightsabers.

Peter launched at the Inquisitor first, turning to him the Inquisitor brought her blade up, the crackling of the red and green blade of the lightsabers colliding before she used the force to throw Peter to the side, Natasha charged and she engaged the Inquisitor in a fierce battle, the crackling of the lightsaber blades colliding echoed into the distance as Peter rose to his feet.

“How disappointing, I would have thought that the great student of Nick Fury would put more of a fight” The Inquisitor taunted as her blade and Natasha’s collided, Peter launched into the fight and the Inquisitor used both blades to fight both Jedi, the blades colliding with a deep crackle as sparks erupted as the blades clashed.

Kicking Natasha back the Inquisitor turned her attention to Peter, the blades of the lightsabers continued to clash against one another as Peter and the Inquisitor continued their fierce battle until finally Peter managed to find an opening, knocking the Inquisitor off balance with a kick Peter brought his green blade around and it sliced her helmet.

Staggering back the Inquisitor groaned before chuckling “Impressive” she said as she turned off her lightsaber and pulled her helmet off, turning to face Peter once again Peter’s whole body tensed up as he recognised her “C-Carol?” he asked, she used his shock to her advantage and she used the force to lift him into the air and tossed him back inside, she then brought it down on top of him.

“PETER!” Natasha cried as she watched their home getting crushed and come crashing down on top of Peter, grabbing her lightsaber Natasha activated it again and with a cry she charged at her opponent, there was another brief battle again between Natasha and the 12th sister Carol who had once been a Jedi and Natasha’s dear friend.

Carol locked their lightsaber blades together and smirked “If your master could see you now, his former apprentice breaking the code and sleeping with her own apprentice” she taunted.

Natasha pushed back hard against her knocking Carol off balance, staggering back Carol quickly recovered and she continued to duel Natasha in a fierce lightsaber battle feeling Natasha’s hatred and anger burning inside her Carol had a new idea, destroying the lightsaber in Natasha’s hand Carol used the force to hold Natasha still “You would make an impressive inquisitor” she grinned.

Struggling to break free Natasha was knocked out by Carol and she took Natasha away onto the Inquisitor ship leaving Peter buried in the rubble of their home, regaining consciousness Peter used the force to lift the rubble off him and he watched as Natasha was carried onto the Inquisitor shit and watched as it took off.

Crawling out of the rubble Peter watched on his knee’s as the Inquisitors ship flew up into the sky and vanished, kneeling there Peter lowered his head and closed his eyes, with Natasha’s lightsaber destroyed and his own lightsaber wrecked by the falling rubble of his and Natasha’s home.

Peter had to save Natasha before it was too late.

Grabbing the wrecked pieces of Natasha’s lightsaber and then one of the speeder bikes Peter headed back to Mos Eisley spaceport, arriving at the spaceport Peter sold the speeder bike and made his way into the cantina, walking over to the bar of the cantina Peter looked around and looked around before his eyes landed on Captain Steve Rogers of a Corellian YT1300f light freighter called the Tesseract.

Making his way over to the Captain if the ship Peter sat down, Steve Rogers was perhaps the most craziest pilot in the galaxy and enjoyed pissing off the Empire more than most, his co-pilot Bucky was hitting on some women at the bar as Peter sat down opposite Steve who looked at him curiously “So kid, what can I do for you?” he asked as he sipped his drink whilst leaning back.

“You enjoy pissing off the empire” Peter stated as he leaned back with his arms folded “How would you like to piss them off further?” he asked.

Steve looked curious, a smirk on his face as he set his drink down “You got me curious” he replied “What’s the job?” he asked.

“A charter and Rescue mission” Peter replied as he leaned forward “15’000 credits” he offered.

Steve’s attention was caught “Interesting” he said “Destination?” he asked.

“First is Ilum” Peter answered, Bucky having struck out returned to the booth curious.

“Ilum, the planet where the remains of the Jedi temple are?” Steve asked, “The Empire own it now” he said.

“I know” Peter replied, he needed to get to Ilum repair both his and Natasha’s lightsabers.

Steve looked to his co-pilot Bucky who shrugged and nodded his head “We haven’t pissed of the Empire in weeks, I’m bored” Bucky replied.

Looking to Peter; Steve nodded his head “Okay kid, you got yourself a deal” he said.

Peter, Steve and Bucky made their way to the ship and got on board, Peter gave them the payment and sat down as Bucky and Steve got into their seats and powered up the light freighter, Peter closed his eyes and meditated for a while until they arrived at the Ilum, dropping out of light speed Steve landed the ship near the entrance of the Jedi Temple “Scanners are not picking up any Imperial signals right now” Steve announced as he walked over to Peter who finished meditating and he nodded his head.

Walking towards the ramp Peter watched as it lowered and he made his way down “I’ll be back soon” Peter assured before he made his way towards the Jedi temple, there were bodies of Imperial stormtroopers laying at the entrance which had a hole blow into it, making his way deeper inside Peter vanished inside as Steve and Bucky waited for the ship, even though they had their payment, Bucky and Steve were honourable when it came to being hired for a job.

Especially when said job pissed off the Empire.

Slipping into the central cavern Peter felt it, the call from 2 Kyber crystals, smiling he made his way over to them and took hold of them before making his way to the ice block where Jedi youngling built their own lightsabers, setting his and Natasha’s lightsaber down he started to work on Natasha’s first, fixing it up and then inserting the new Kyber crystal inside it.

Once he was finished with hers, he moved onto his own lightsaber, pulling the old damaged Kyber Crystal out and set it aside he inserted the new crystal and fixed the lightsaber hilt up, once both lightsabers were complete he activated Natasha’s and the blue blade hummed to life as he gripped it tight in both hands before deactivating it, placing it on his belt he grabbed his lightsaber and activated it.

The Blue blade humming to life as he swung it around before deactivating it, smiling to himself he made his way towards the exit, he had his weapon back, now he just had to find out where Natasha was being taken and there was only one place he would find that, the Imperial base on Ilum that was guarded by Stormtroopers, once again though he found bodies of stormtroopers and imperial droids.

Smiling to himself Peter recognised Lightsaber wounds, a Jedi did this.

Making his way into the imperial base Peter checked the central computer and found out where Natasha was being taken, with a smile he took the intel and made his way out, making his way back to the ship where Steve and Bucky was waiting for him on board the Tesseract,

Peter made his way up the ramp “She’s being held on an imperial star destroyer” he revealed as he handed the co-ordinates to Steve.

Steve looked at the co-ordinate and with a nod of his head “Then let’s go get her” he said before turning and making his way to the pilots seat with Bucky, Peter looked behind him as the ramp raised, taking one last look at the remains of the Jedi temple before returning to his seat.

Sometime later:

The Tesseract dropped out of hyperspace out of range from the Imperial Star Destroyer; Peter, Bucky and Steve were gathered around the holomap, Peter folded his arms as he looked at the holo-image of the star destroyer “Idea’s anyone?” he asked.

Bucky’s expression became a wicked grin “I think I have an idea” he said.

Steve groaned “That’s never a good thing” he retorted earning a slap over the head from Bucky.

Peter knew he wasn’t going to like whatever Bucky had in mind.

In her cell:

Natasha was stuck in a cell with the 12th sister watching her with a sinister smirk before turning away and she left the prison, leaving Natasha alone with her meditation, unable to concentrate on her meditation though Natasha decided to get some sleep so laying down she closed her eyes and drifted asleep, It was 2 hours later though when the alarm blaring caught her attention, sitting up Natasha looked around before closing her eyes, after a moment her eye’s opened and she beamed “Peter” she whispered.

Back in the hanger bay:

The Tesseract was smoldering after making a crash landing in the hanger, slanting to one side as the ramp lowered and Peter, Steve and Bucky came out, Bucky and Steve using their blasters whilst Peter used his lightsaber, deflecting incoming blaster rounds from the stormtroopers whilst as Bucky and Steve took cover and continued to open fire on the stormtroopers.

Peter made his way over to the turbo lift and deflected the last blaster round back into the last stormtrooper, turning to Steve and Bucky; Peter nodded his head “Get the ship ready, we’ll need to run once I get her” he said.

Steve nodded his head “Goodluck kid” he said before he and Bucky returned to get the shipped prepped as Peter got into the turbolift and made his way down to the prison.

Back in Natasha’s cell

Explosions could be felt in Natasha’s cell as she rose to her feet and watched the prison door, blaster wounds could be heard as well as a lightsaber swinging and sliding through the stormtroopers outside before silence, standing there Natasha watched the door when it flew open Peter stepped in and smiled as Natasha flung herself on him, her lips meeting his in an intense kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her hips and his hands resting on the small of her back he held her close as their kiss became more intense, pulling apart Peter grabbed her lightsaber and handed it to her, she looked at the lightsaber in her hands before looking at him “You would have made a great Jedi” she said with a proud smile, Peter smiled back as he took her hand and he led her away from the cell and they made their way back to the hanger.

“I assume you have an escape plan?” Natasha asked as she followed him away from the cell towards the turbo lift.

“Don’t worry, I brought help… their getting the ship ready right now” Peter replied as they rode the elevator back up.

The hanger bay.

Arriving at the hanger bay Peter and Natasha made their way towards the Tesseract when the sound of a lightsaber activating drew their attention, Carol landed on the ground and blocked their path wearing her black armor and wearing a cape, Natasha and Peter activated their lightsabers and prepared themselves, Carol gripped the hilt tight with both hands and the second crimson blade came to life “You would have made excellent Inquisitors” she said.

“Now… the last 2 Jedi will die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue, Flashback and a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

On board the Tesseract Steve and Bucky were working to get it ready, outside the sound of crackling as lightsabers collided, outside the Tesseract the blue lightsabers of Peter’s and Natasha’s continued to clash violent against the crimson lightsaber of Carols aka the 12th sister, Peter backflipped up onto a platform overhead as Carol used the force to throw Natasha back.

Leaping up onto the platform Carol charge at Peter and another fierce duel began, sparks erupted from the clashing blades of the lightsaber, crackling as the blades locked up and the 2 struggled against one another, Peter pushed back and knocked Carol off balance, using the force Peter pushed hard and knocked Carol back over the edge of the platform and she slammed into the ground.

Natasha got back to her feet and ran towards Peter and Carol, Peter launched off the platform and landed on the floor of the hanger as Carol got back to her feet, gripping her duel blade lightsaber she readied herself as Natasha and Peter readied themselves, back inside Bucky and Steve were still trying to get the ship back up and running.

Getting back into the cockpit of the Tesseract Bucky got into the co-pilot seat when he saw stormtroopers running into the hanger, activating the turret Bucky used it to kill the stormtroopers and provided cover for the Jedi, as the 2 Jedi dueled against the 12th sister Peter got a hit, his blade slicing through Carol’s hilt destroying the second crystal inside leaving Carol with only 1 blade.

Carol used lightning and hit Peter hard, sending him flying and slamming against the wall knocking him out as he hit his head, Natasha looked at Carol and shook her head “I’m sorry Carol, I really am so sorry” she said.

Carols face contorted in rage “You abandoned me, left me to die!!!” she screamed.

“I came back for you, but Peter was my apprentice… I had to protect him from the clones” Natasha argued.

“And I was your sister!!!” Carol screamed as she glared at Natasha.

“Carole, please… we can still fix this” Natasha pleaded trying to get her sister back to the light side.

“It’s too late” Carol’s expression became more sinister as she looked at Peter who was unconscious before looking at Natasha “I’ll take what matters from you most, such a well built stud, I look forward to seeing how good he is in bed” she purred licking her lips.

Natasha growled as she gripped her lightsaber tight “I won’t let you touch him” she spat and she turned to make her way over to him, Natasha screamed as she vaulted over Carol and their lightsabers crackled and sparked as they collided, Carol backing up as Natasha unleashed her fury, screaming as she swung her lightsaber at Carol, every collision of their lightsabers caused Carol to get forced back as she lost her balance.

Enraged by the idea of Carol taking Peter from her Natasha slammed her lightsaber against Carol’s causing it to spark violently followed by a loud crackle, the 2 blades clashing violently as Natasha continued to pummel at Carol’s lightsaber until finally Natasha brought her lightsaber across and cut Carol’s hands off.

Screaming in agony Carol fell to her knees and she looked at her hands on the floor, Natasha shook her head “I CAME BACK FOR YOU!!!” she screamed.

“LIAR, YOU LEFT ME!!!” Carol screamed tearfully as she fell back on her knee’s, flashing back to the day order 66 was given.

_ Flashback – 5 Years ago: _

_ Carol’s flashback: _

_ Natasha, Peter who was 14 years old and Carol were on a mission, Natasha was a general leading her own battalion of clone troopers on a mission to free a planet from separatist control, Natasha and Carol had split up; Natasha took half the clones to go the bridge whilst Carol took Peter and the other half to flank around, Natasha didn’t want Peter with her because she didn’t want him hurt. _

_ Carol and Peter made their way around with the clones when Peter came to a stop, Carol turned to him and she felt it too, the sound of the clones behind them drawing their weapons and aiming at them, Peter launched up over the clones behind him as Carol drew her lightsabers and began blocking and deflecting incoming blaster fire, Peter landed behind them and drew his own lightsaber. _

_ Together both Peter and Carol made short work of the clones but one of the blaster rounds struck Peter in the shoulder, Carol and Peter headed back to find Natasha and thankfully she had dealt with the clones that had gone with her, but there were still separatists and other clones on the planet with them. _

_ “Master!!!” Peter cried out as he ran to her and leapt into her arms, Natasha smiled as she clung to him tight before letting him go and she saw he was wounded, Carol nodded her head “Our clones turned too, what happened?” she asked as she looked at her. _

_ Shaking her head Natasha looked around “I don’t know” she whispered “But we can’t stay here” Natasha said as she grabbed Peter’s hand “Come on, we’re getting out of here” she said and together they made their way back to their ship but found the clones had destroyed it, making their way to another landing platform they were ambushed by clones but were cut off from one another. _

_ Looking between her apprentice and her sister Carol; Natasha looked between them before she made her choice “Carol, run and hide, I need to get Peter out of here” she said. _

_ Carol nodded her head “Go, I’ve got these” she called back and continued to take on the clone squad that was attacking. _

_ Natasha and Peter escaped whilst Carol made her own way and hid, waiting for Natasha to come back. _

_ But she never did. _

_ Natasha’s flashback: _

_ Natasha felt guilty for leaving Carol behind but Peter was wounded and he was her apprentice, hiding Peter away with a smuggler on his way to Tatooine Natasha headed back to the planet in search for her sister, searching the planet high and low Natasha finally found Carol’s destroyed lightsaber. _

_ It was too late, Carol was gone. _

_ Lowering her head Natasha headed to Tatooine on a ship she stole, finding Peter she vowed she would protect him better, taking Peter out to the moisture farm she had brought they spent the next 5 years hiding out there. _

Flashback end:

Peter groaned painfully as he got to his feet, Carol lay there on the ground with her hands cut off as Natasha tearfully stood over her with her lightsaber in hand, Carol sneered at her “Such hatred, anger… strike me down” Carol lay there as Natasha stood over her before shaking her head “No… I’m done with this” she said before turning off her lightsaber, Carol went to taunt Natasha but was silenced when Natasha punched her hard in the face knocking her out “I’ll let Emperor Thanos deal with you” she spat.

Turning to Peter; Natasha smiled sadly as she pulled him into a tight hug, regret and guilt weighing heavily on her, taking her hand he led her inside the ship and the ramp rose up, Steve and Bucky piloted the ship away from the Star Destroyer and made the jump to lightspeed carrying the last 2 Jedi away to safety.

Carol let a tear escape as a sinister voice came from behind her “You have failed me Inquisitor” Emperor Thanos growled as he stepped into the hanger bay and his lightsaber activated.

On board the Tesseract:

Peter and Natasha sat on board by the holochess board, Natasha was leaning into his side as she looked at him “We can’t go back to Tatooine?” she said as she looked at him “Where’re we going to go?” she asked.

Peter looked at her “Where do you think?” he asked as he looked at her.

“Naboo, doubt the Empire will think of looking right under their noses” Natasha suggested as she looked at him.

“I’ll go and tell the captain” Peter said as he rose to his feet and made his way into the cockpit of the ship where Steve and Bucky was, returning to her side Peter sat down and he smiled “We’ll be there” he said as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, neither of them talked about Carol again but the guilt still weighed heavily on Natasha’s shoulders as she sat there with Peter.

It was a rough time lately for them both but now they were safe… for now.

Naboo:

Peter and Natasha arrived on Naboo together, Steve and Bucky had invited them to stay on board the Tesseract with them but Peter and Natasha didn’t want to endanger them more than they already had, so parting ways Steve and Bucky returned to their ship as Peter and Natasha brought themselves a home together in the city, there were stormtroopers everyone and the city were going about like it was business as usual and Peter and Natasha decided to learn to close themselves off from the force and disposed of their lightsabers.

It wasn’t going to be easy but they both knew they had to, if they were to survive on Naboo.

The last thing they needed was another Inquisitor showing up.

They needed to disconnect themselves from the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, final chapter coming later


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe... or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the final chapter.

2 months had passed since they arrived on Naboo and moved into their new home, it took a month for them to learn to cut themselves off from the force, the force tried to reach them many times but they had each other, Natasha became a guard in the palace protecting the new queen whilst Peter became an engineer in the hanger working on the fighters and on the Nubian royal ship.

Peter was working on the power coupling on board the Nubian royal ship when Natasha made her way up the ramp “Hey Peter, the queen asked me to find out how long until she ship is ready?” she asked standing there with her hands on her hip, a blaster in her holster and wearing the uniform of Naboo royal security.

Looking at her with a smile Peter pushed the lever up and with a spark the ship hummed to life “It’s ready” he replied as he smiled to her.

Smiling at him she looked around “Are you okay?” she asked as she looked at him worried “Going back there?”

Peter became solemn at her question, looking at her with a sad smile he shook his head “No I’m not, but I’ll be fine” he assured her as he kissed her cheek and made his way into the cock pit.

“It’s been 5 years Peter, Coruscant is a different place now” Natasha said as she followed him into the cock pit.

“I know” Peter sighed as she leaned back in the pilot’s seat, turning to her “Are you going to be okay, going back there?” he asked.

Natasha shook her head “If I told you know, what would that make me?” She asked.

“Honest” Peter answered as he took her hand into his.

Natasha smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips before pulling back “I had best get back to the queen” she said.

Peter nodded his head and watched her leave, looking away back to the console Peter closed his eyes as memories of his training at the Jedi Temple ran through his mind.

_ 5 Years ago: 7 months before the Purge: _

_ Peter was hanging upside down with his lightsaber out of reach laying on the ground, Natasha circled him and his lightsaber as she watched him hanging upside down “Remember, be mindful of the living force, feel it around you” she instructed as she continued to circle him “Close your eyes, feel the force and take your weapon” she said before coming to a stop before turning to him. _

_ Reaching his right hand out towards the weapon Peter tried, the lightsaber shook as he tried before exhaling and his lightsaber stopped shaking, Natasha nodded as she continued to circle him “Again” she instructed “The force is your ally, summon your weapon” she said as she watched him. _

_ Peter tried again, the lightsaber hilt shook and moved a few inches before coming to a stop, shaking his head panting Peter remained upside down “I can’t, it’s too far” he whispered. _

_ “Distance, matters not” the familiar voice of Yoda came as he made his way into the room “Hmm distance matters not, the force is the most powerful ally, the force sounds up and binds us, creates life is does” he made his way towards Natasha “Your eyes, you must close them and feel the force flowing through you and around you” Peter closed his eyes and relaxed himself. _

_ “Now… take you’re weapon” Natasha instructed but instead Peter was snoring, standing there dumfounded Natasha looked to Master Yoda who sighed and looked at her “Help me up” he said as he made his way to her, kneeling down Natasha watched as Yoda leapt up onto her shoulder, rising to her feet Yoda pointed to Peter “To him, you will take me” he said as he gripped his walking stick. _

_ Natasha walked over to her upside down apprentice, Yoda hummed as he leaned in before he pulled back and hit Peter hard in the head with his walking stick, Peter shrieked as he flailed about and looked around as Natasha smirked, Yoda was simply glared at Peter who chuckled nervously before saying “Sorry Master” he closed his eyes and reached out his hand, soon his lightsaber hilt flew into his hand. _

“Peter!” Natasha called out pulling Peter from his memory.

Peter jumped in his seat before he turned to Natasha with a smile “Oh hey, sorry… I thought you were heading back to the queen?” he asked.

“I was but I saw you looking deep in thought, are you okay?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

“Oh I’m fine, just thinking about that day during training when I fell asleep” Peter admitted, his cheeks turning bright red.

Natasha smirked as she folded her arms “Which time?” she asked teasingly as she looked at him.

Peter glared at her “Very funny” he muttered shaking his head.

Snickering at Peter’s petulant pout Natasha kissed his cheek and made her way back to the queen’s chambers,

In the meantime:

On board a Venator class star destroyer an Imperial Inquisitor called the 11th Raven made his way onto the bridge, his mask disguising his voice as he spoke with the eyes of his mask lit up dark red “Have our spies located the list of the surviving Jedi and their location?” the 11th Raven asked as he clasped his hands behind his back.

“They have Inquisitor?” the admiral replied as he turned to the 11th Raven “Soon we’ll have the location of all the surviving Jedi in our hands”

Coruscant:

Landing on the platform Peter and Natasha made their way down the ramp as the queen got on the transport and headed towards the senate, Natasha saw Peter looking towards the ruins of the Jedi temple, looking at it with such sadness, walking over to him Natasha took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “We’re safe Peter, we’re alive” she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

“Did anyone else make it?” Peter asked, he never did ask her before but now he needed to know.

“A few” Natasha replied as she looked at the Jedi Temple before smiling “After I made sure you were safe and after I went back for Carol, I came back to Coruscant and returned to the Jedi temple, I found the message from Master Kenobi, I made a list off the surviving Jedi as well as their location so that one day when the time comes, the Jedi will rise again” she said.

“Do you think we’ll ever rise again?” Peter asked as he looked at her with hope.

Smiling she nodded her head “One day we will, though… if that happens, we could be expelled from the Jedi order because of our relationship” Natasha said.

Peter turned to her and kissed her lips softly “Lets forget about the Jedi then, and let’s just be together” he said.

Nodding her head she looked at him and kissed him, they remained like that for a while as they wrapped their arms tight around one another, their kiss deepened before they pulled apart.

Peter looked at her curiously “So… where did you hide the list?” he asked curiously.

“With an old friend, she survived the Jedi temple slaughter” Natasha replied “Yelena” she revealed.

“Master Fury’s apprentice after you became a Jedi knight and took me as your padawan, but wasn’t she expelled from the Jedi order?” Peter asked confused.

“She was, but we stayed in contact with one another” Natasha revealed “She works as a smuggler in command of her own ship, I gave her the holocron and she hid it from me, incase the Empire found out about it” she said.

Peter smiled as she pulled him back on board the ship, disconnected from the fore Peter and Natasha made love on board.

They were safe and so were the surviving Jedi…

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> The end... for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
